


Don't Hug Me! I'm Scarred

by Just_a_Teenage_Girl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Just_a_Teenage_Girl





	1. The Beginning

A woman was running down the street barefooted, in a shirt that barely reach down to her mid thighs. There was a huge collar around her neck, and her body was covered in bruises, cuts, and scars. Most people that saw her looked at her in disgust, even trying to trip and push her down. The few that didn't could do nothing for her, she wouldn't stop nor would she pay any attention to anyone. If she fell, she got back up and kept on running. Her face was flushed, as if she had been running for days, her eyes had bags, as if she stay up all night to wait for something, her bones looked as if they were the only thing keeping her skin on. And yet the woman kept running, yet when she saw a Monster she ran straight towards them.  
"Please help me they want to get me take me away from here help me help me help me!" The Woman barely wheezed out. When the Monster looked up, he could see cars with the police on their trail speeding towards them.  
"alright then kiddos, hold on tight, i'm gonna take a shortcut."


	2. Chapter 2

"alright then kiddos, hold on tight, i'm gonna take a shortcut."

For a moment, the world fell away, as if you disappeared from reality. Then you felt the world come back under your feet. Quickly, you turned around and started to puke. You knew that there was nothing in your stomach but heaving up stomach acid hurt like hell. when you stopped, you noticed that someone was holding your hair up, keeping it from getting worse than it already was.  
"Oh my," You heard a motherly voice say above you,  
"My child, I am going to heal you with my magic, but from all the wounds you have it is going to hurt a lot. Would you like it if we put you to sleep first?" You eyes widen, when ever you went to sleep, they punished you while you were still asleep.  
"No, I wanna be awake, I have to be awake. I can't go to sleep. They hurt me if I do." Oh no, did you just say that? Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!  
"Alright then my child. Then I shall do this in short sessions, if it gets too painful shout Mercy, other wise I will stop every five minutes okay?" You went to answer but instead your body decided to puke again. You noticed a metallic taste in your mouth and you saw something else mixing with your stomach acid. Your eyes were hurting and your vision was clouded with dots. It felt like the world was spinning, your body was shaking. The last thing you hear was a very familiar scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing you hear was a very familiar scream.

When you wake up, you are sore, but you can feel yourself in a bed. You think you can feel tears of bliss streaming down your cheeks. Opening your eyes, you notice some one standing next to you. Their head was on the bed, and they were asleep. Carefully, you got up and placed them in the bed before getting back in. The kid reminded you a lot of your little sibling Frisk. You rubbed your thumb on their cheek, bitting back a yelp when they turn around to hug you. You kept petting their head, you could feel the comfort that they were getting from it, you had a feeling that this was the first time they had slept for days. Smiling, you think that it was cute of the kid to try and wait for you to wake up. Well, let's no disappoint them then, you think before allowing yourself to fall asleep as well.

"Aw, look at them they look so cute."  
"I The Great Papyrus Agree!"  
"yep, they look like two cuddling cats."

Oh no, you feel asleep. You sit straight up to see that there was a kid with you. You saw your captors standing by the door. Grabbing the kid, you pull them behind you, shielding them with your body.  
"I don't care what you do to punish me for running away, but you are NOT going to hurt this kid." YOU are no longer afraid. YOU now have a purpose. YOU are filled with DETERMINATION. The men start walking closer. One of them tries to touch you.  
"Don't you dare touch me. I am sick of you hurting me." They don't stop coming. Grabbing, the kid, you dash past the men and place the kid in a little cranny. You see the men catch up to you. Your no longer weak, you are going to stop them! When one of them rushes forward to attack, you grab their arm, force it behind their head and push them away. You aren't going to hurt them, you could never hurt them, it makes you sick to your stomach at the thought of hurting someone. That's when someone picks you up off the ground. You start thrashing your arms and legs.  
"Put me down I'll do what ever you want! Just don't hurt the kid, please!" You given up on trying to fight the hold your in. Your whole body is shaking from the tear streaming down your cheeks.  
"Please, I'll do what ever you want, just don't hurt them, please..." You feel a small body hug you.  
"Sister, stop it. you aren't there. You are with me, you ran away and they haven't got to you yet. You are with me, your safe now." Then, as if you were dreaming, you find your self in an unfamiliar place, with a kid hugging you. With a giant goat, and two giant skeletons staring at you.


	4. Chapter 4

With a giant goat, and two giant skeletons staring at you.

"W-Where am I-I?" You stuttered out.  
"Your with me Y/N! We get to be safe together now!"  
"H-H-How d-do you k-know m-my n-name?" You are scared, you don't know what is going on. One second, _THEY_ were attacking you then the next thing you know, there are three not human beings.  
"Its me Y/N, Its me Frisk, Frisk, your little sibling. You are with me and my friends. YOU are okay, WE are okay. WE are filled with determination." Looking down, you see your little sibling's green eyes.  
"Did you get away from them safely? Did they hurt you at all when you were getting away?" You are worried, they surprised you, barely letting you throw Frisk out the window.  
"Sister, that was four years ago. You've been missing for four years!" No, that was impossible, _THEY_ could not have kept you locked up for that long... and yet, you can believe it.  
"W-What am I-I-I g-going to d-d-do?"


End file.
